Back To Home
by Nancy-Hiwatari-17
Summary: este fic va dedicado a toda mi familia de la parte malvada que acabara en enterne soledad, o ella o yo?...
1. Aqui viene la inquilina

Hola de nuevo, esta vez traigo este fic, para honrar a mi cyber familia de Fanficition.net , me mudare a una nueva casa, donde me recibiran, un monton de enredos y cosas divertidas se desataran cuando traiga a los blade breakers para que me ayuden con la mudanza , y debemos terminar para antes de mi presentacion y la fiesta que daran para recibirme, jeje estara muy chusco, pero, si quieren participar solo tienen que darme los siguientes datos:

**nombre o nick, edad, descripcion, ropa, bishonen favorito, escritor de ff.net favorito, y caracter n_n**

Bien ahora a lo que nos concierne , jje, mi llegada a la casa....

_** _________________________________________________________________**_

_**Back to home (Regreso a casa)**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**" Aqui viene la inquilina"**_

Una comitiva bastante chusca se dirigia a una gran masion localizada a las afueras de un bosque, estaba conformada por 5 chicos y dos chicas, ademas de un monton de maletas y una computadora de escritorio, era un buen dia, muy temprano ya que a la chica alta de tez apiñonada y cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, le gustaba levantarse temprano.

- Ahh que bello dia- dijo la chica- ya no puedo esperar para mudarme a casa

- Siii- dijo una chica menor que caminaba a su lado- me va a gustar mucho que vivas con nosotros tia nancy-

- muchas gracias Javi- contesto frotando con suavidad la cabeza de la chica- jeje , pero si nos vamos a parentesco, gracias a tu papa kai, ahora yo soy tu tiastra y tu mi sobrijastra n-n.

- sie, por mi no hay problema, jeje, ademas me caes muy bien-

- tu sabes que te quiero y que me encantaria que fueras mi hija, pero como tu mama es Kokoro mi hermanita mayor, no podemos hacer nada, a menos...-

- o_o a menos que??-

- ¬u¬ que te adopte javi-

- _-_ no creo que se pueda-

- jeje no te asustes, solo era una broma, ademas dudo mucho que kokoro quiera jeje-

De pronto un estruendo ruido se oye detras de ellas y ambas voltean, solo para darse cuenta de que era el estomago de cierto chico peliazul que caminaba tras ellas

- JA JA JA JA¡¡¡- rieron todos - otra vez tienes hambre takao, deberias apresurarte que ya tenemos mucho trabajo de por si-

- va, ya no me digas nada nancy, en primera tu tuviste la culpa por levantarnos tan temprano, no pude desayunar bien U_U-

- como de que no¡¡¡¡ si te acabaste todo lo que habia ¬¬, ademas cuando lleguemos te prometo cocinarte algo muy rico okis, así que ahora podrias caminar-

- vaya eso es fácil decirlo pero hacerlo no, ya sabemos que te vas a mudar y todo, pero - volteo a ver todo lo que traian cargando rei , max , kyo y el- no podrias llevar menos cosas

- No por que si no no me sentiria agusto tengo que llevar toda mi coleccion de mangas, revistas, discos, ropa, dibujos y uno que otro libro- decia enumerando con los dedos

- si en eso estoy deacuerdo pero.... por que demonios kai no lleva nada¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo el ojiazul bastante molesto

- ¬/////¬ emmm- trataba de decir kai por que nancy venia brazada de el...

- por que el me lleva a mi y eso me basta, por que el es mi esposo-

- a decir verdad tia- dijo javi. - es tu segundo esposo, por que segun mi mama ella se caso con el primero, tuvo a 50 hijos y luego papa kai se caso contigo y ustedes no han tenido ninguno n_n'''

- shhh. o////o javi, no digas eso enfrente de todos - grito nancy mientras le tapaba la boca a javi- niñita inocente, eso no importa je je.... n x n ''', kai como se supone que educaste a esta niña ¡¡¡¡-

- Yo no la eduque, solo jugaba con ella y la regañaba cuándo hacia algo malo, pero la que se encargo de toda su educacion fue kokoro ¬¬-

- ¬¬, con razon, ... debere hablar con mi hermana muy seriamente cuando llegue a casa-

Toda la comitiva siguió su marcha bastante animada, takao quejandose, kai sonrojandose, javi y su inocencia, max riendose y rei jugando con max mientras cargaban todo y nancy aferrandose a kai, regañanado a takao, platicando con max y rei, cuidando a javi para que no le pasara nada y dirigiendo la comitiva..., hasta que enfrente de ellos se descubrio una mansion enorme , tan grande que sepa cuantos cuartos tenia.

- o______O wow¡¡¡¡- exclamaron todos-

- Vaya javi, no me habias dicho que la casa fuera tan grande- dijo nancy bastante sorprendida O_O

- A mi se me hace una casa comun y corriente n_n- especifico javi- mama la compro con el dinero de papa-

- ¬¬ U_U no me lo recuerdes - concluyo kai-

- Vaya¡¡¡ a comer¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito takao y corrio hacia la casa dejando a los demas anonadados-

- Takao¡¡¡¡ vuelve ¡¡¡- gritaron max y rei sin resultado

- Te vas a perder ¬¬- dijo kai

- de eso estoy segura ¬¬- termino nancy

- La casa tiene tantos cuartos que no se exactamente donde esa cada cosa, yo creo que mejor nos apuramos por que si no takao se va a perder, sobre todo si entra a la zona Tsubasa , verdad tia nancy? n_n-

- Shhhh javi¡¡¡¡¡- dijo nancy gritando- te dije que eso nadie lo debe de saber-

- o_o, jeje lo olvide n_n-

- ay niña inocente, bueno es mejor asi, eso creo _-_ -

Nancy recogio varias de sus cosas y continuaron entrando por la puerta principal , todos emprezaron a buscar a takao, pero parecia que en ese lugar no se encontraba.... de pronto un gran redoble de tambores sono y de la escalera bajo la abuela de javi (o para lo que no me entendieron Oro Makoto Hayama)

- Nancy... yahoo¡¡¡- saludo la chica- que bueno que pudiste venir temprano je je, - 

Oro, empezo a saludar a todos uno por uno, pero desgraciadamente se dio cuenta de que faltaba....

- TAKAO¡¡¡¡¡ ... donde esta taka-chan ¡¡¡.- oro se desespero al ver a su niño perdido

- emmm.. veraz ma...- comenzo nancy- takao tenia hambre, luego corrio, entro en la casa... lo seguimos, pero parece que ....... se perdio n_________n'''-

- QUE¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo oro casi al borde de la histeria- como PUDISTE DEJAR QUE TAKAO -CHAN ENTRARA EN ESTA CASA SOLO Y LUEGO SIN CONOCERLA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

-ta bien ma, ya entendi ¬¬- dijo nancy tapandose los oidos haciendose la que no oia-

- Gustav¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- grito oro- 

- Me llamo señora O_O- 

- QUIERO QUE LLEVES TODAS ESTAS COSAS A LAS HABITACIONES DE NANCY AHORA¡¡¡¡- 

- s..si señora- gustav saco un control y mando traer una grua para que recojieran todas las cosas de un jalon y las subieran-

- en cuanto a ustedes - dijo oro

- Ejemm.. señora...- la interrumpio maxi

- no me interrumpas jovencito x- dijo oro- ustedes van a revisar cada una de las habitaciones de esta casa-

- pero señora... podria ... - rei ahora intentaba hablar.-

- que NO me INTERRUMPAN¡¡-

- o_O - rei y max mejor se callaron-

- ejem.. como decia.. nancy tu y estos chicos van a ir a buscar a takao -chan hasta que lo encuentren, no regresen ¡¡¡ o-

-Pero Suegra- esta vez kai hablo- Podria voltear atras de usted ¬¬

- Que¡¡¡???- oro volteo y atras de ella estaba un takao con toda la comida que se pudo encontrar bajando por las escaleras-

- Takao - chan ¡¡¡¡- oro corrio para abrazar a takao contodas sus fuerzas- T_T donde te habias metido que no te encontraba-

- Es que mi estomago estaba rugiendo musho y fui a buscar algo de comer n________n-

- Que bueno, - voltea a ver a los demas - bienvenidos a nuestra humilde casa, sientanse agusto n_n-

Todos: O_o _-_'''

- momento - dijo rei, - donde esta nancy? o_O-

Todos voltearon a todas partes pero no estaba por ningun lado, empezaron a preguntarse donde se habia metido cuando de pronto escucharon un fuerte ruido que provenia de arriba.

- que domonios¡¡¡- kai estaba a punto de subir cuando nancy aparecio hasta arriba de la escalera de la entrada-

- Que te paso o_o- pregunto incredulo takao-

Nancy no dijo nada, y bajo tranquilamente sin dirigirle una mirada concreta a nadie y con una cara muy seria...pero parecía ser que algo la habia arañado pues traia el brazo sangrando un poco.

- O_O- cielos , T_T te duele- dijo max bastante preocupado

- ¬¬ no es nada- dijo secamente nancy-

- Tia estas bien, T_T, deja te traigo unas vendas- dijo javi, para luego desaparecer por una de las puertas-

- ¬¬ que estabas haciendo - dijo kai secamente pero con todo preocupado-

- Nada ... solo tuve un pequeño accidente , eso es todo u_u''-

Kai se acerco para examinarle la herida provocando que la chica castaña tuviera un pequeño sonrojo, y despues kai se levanto para susurrarle algo al oido...

- Mentirosa.... pero averiguare que tantos secretos guardas... lo prometo - y se alejo a la equina del cuarto como era su costumbre

- o_o T_T- nancy estaba confundida- creemelo kai.. - dijo con un hilo de voz- hare todo lo posible para que nadie lo sepa, y mucho menos tu, asi me cueste la vida T_T-

al poco rato javi llego con el botiquin.,...

- lo siento- dijo javi- es que tenia que subir al quinto piso a la habitacion 312 para traerlo, le he dicho a mis hermanas que no lo dejen alli, por que como tia nico-yasha siempre anda haciendo experimentos de anime y manga alguien sale lastimado n-n-

- oki javi yo me encargo- dijo oro- despues de todo nancy es mi hija y debo cuidar a mi pequeña-

- emm. ay ma - u////u- solo eso dijo nancy-

____________________________________________________________

Mientras en una de las habitaciones destinadas a Nancy , un bit Chip brillaba con intensidad mientras unos ruidos se escuchaban a lo lejos , las mascotas de nancy empezaban a hacer ruido y un viento frio entraba en su habitacion.... una sombra parecida a la de ella observaba todo desde las sombras mostrando una sonrisa malevola....reflejando su figura en un negro espejo.....

____________________________________________________________

Je je, al fin acabe O_O, me habia tardado musho, espero que les haya agradado, jeje, de repente me vino la inspiracion, asi que pronto esperen el siguiente capitulo, todo esto dedicado a mi cyber familia de F.F. net, nos veremos despues y por fa dejen review n_n para que me suban el autoestima, acepto jitomatazos, reclamaciones y comentarios o todo lo que se les ocurra..

Matta nee minna san¡¡

___________________________________________________________


	2. No todo es lo que parece

**_ --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**Back to home**_

_**Capitulo 2 **_

_**" no todo es lo que parece"**_

**_ ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

- listo ¡¡¡- dijo oro cuando hubo acabado de vendar el brazo de nancy.-

. gracias mama n.n- dijo la chica tratando de sonreir pero sin mucho exito-

- bien ahora si nos puedes decir que te paso - dijo rei mientras que max, examinaba a la chica como si buscara alguna otra herida.-

- si este.. es que uno de mis gatos se me .. aferro al brazo si eso, y trate de quitármelo y me araño jajajajaj- la chica trataba de sonar convincente-

- ahh bueno... pero ya esta bien ?- pregunto Max poniendo ojos de cachorrito-

- si tu no te preocupes n.n , emmm mami onde estan mis cosas?- pregunto la castaña una vez que todo estuvo en calma.

- Le dije a Gustav que las subiera a sus respectivas habitaciones , javi , por favor ve y maestrales sus habitaciones, a cada uno, si quieres puedes darles un pequeño tour por la casa....- dijo Makoto-

- claro abuelita n.n, yo me encargo de ellos- dijo mientras que la señora de la casa se retiraba hacia el patio trasero- bien chicos siganme ¡¡¡ nn-

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Javi los subio al pimer piso y les mostro sus habitaciones a Max y a Rei, las cuales estaban cerca del salon de juegos de la mansion, luego llevo a Takao a la suya, la cual estaba en el segundo piso junto a la despensa , en el tercer piso estaba la habitacion de los pequeños de la casa, como la de javi y kris, y en el cuarto piso estaban los de la familia de kokoro y kai aquí tambien estaba el gimnasio, por ultimo en el quinto piso (ahhh cuantas escaleras o) estaban los de la familia principal , la de los descendientes de Makoto y Kory, la familia Asakura Hayama......

- bien tia aqui esta tu habitacion- dijo javi mostrandole una puerta que tenia grabados de quetzales, fenix, y mitologia, asi como estrellas,.-

- n.n muchas gracias javi...- nancy y javi se quedaron estaticas un momento hasta que javi pregunto-

- y bien..¿ no vas a entrar?-

- este... no no... mira - dijo nerviosamente puesto que kai aun los estaba siguiendo, todos se habian quedado en su habitacion pero no el , - por que no llevas a tu padre con kokoro, estoy segura de que ella sabra que hacer con el ... digo... que ella tambien necesita ayuda nn'''- dijo mientras empujaba un poco a javi y le guiñaba el ojo-

- ahhh ya entendi. sipi ahora lo llevo. - tomo a su padre de la mano y le dijo. - papi, necesito que me ayudes con mi tarea y mi mami koko dijo que queria hablar contigo...- y muy en contra de la voluntad de kai se lo llevo escaleras abajo....

- ahhh, por fin, ahora si podré terminar lo que estaba haciendo- nancy entro a su habitacion y cerro con llave...

Su habitacion era enorme , casi se podria decir que era como 4 cuartos normales en uno, tenia todo un centro de video y audio, computadora, libreros, escritorio de dibujo, un tintero de plumas de pavo real , una cama gigante al parecer de ella , unos hermosos ventanales que daban una completa vista del jardin trasero ...y sus cosas ya estaban totalmente acomodadas en su lugar... la chica comenzo por abrir un cajon de lacomoda, de donde saco una llave de color plata , mientras que también sacaba un libro pequeño de empastado negro, despues abrio su gran ropero y tomo una capucha de color oscuro , cerro los ventanales y salio sigilosamente de la habitacion...

la chica corrio por el pasillo esperando no encontrar a nadie pero cuando estaba bajando las escaleras del gran recibidor una chica un poco mayor que ella , de aspecto totalmente encantador, cabellos castaño brillante , recogido con una diadema, y ... un no muy contento rostro que digamos....

- nancy...- comenzo la chica.- te andaba buscando ¿por que no fuiste a saludarme?- pregunto -

.- este , es que , la casa es tan grande que no sabia en donde buscarte, y fui a dejar mis cosas primero.- contesto nancy.

- bueno ahora que estamos aqui , debo hablar contigo muy seriamente - comenzo obstruyendole el paso a la salida , - es sobre kai...-

- ahhh, koko.-chan , ya se que debo hablar contigo sobre eso, pero ¿no podria ser un poco despues? es que en este momento tengo algo que hacer urgente-

- nada es mas urgente que esto nancy.... tu eres demasiado importante para mi , por eso pospuse mis actividades para hablar contigo...-

- ahh koko ToT , no en serio me tengo que ir...- de pronto las punzadas caracteristicas de su secreto comenzaban a hacerse presentes en su pecho..- por favor kokoro tengo que salir.- la chica comenzo a sentir que el dolor agudizaba..- por favor-

para estos instantes kokoro la tenia sujeta de una muñeca, mientras que nancy trataba inutilmente de safarce pero su dolor no se lo permitia ...

- pero nancy no podemos estar casadas las dos con kai ¡¡¡¡¡¡- dijo la chica comenzando a hablar, .- pero lo que iba a decir se le olvido al sentir el espasmo de su hermana pequeña, mientras que veia con horror como su cara y su piel se tornaba blanca, por instinto la solto y la chica salio corriendo con direccion al jardin trasero...

- Nancy ... nancy ¡¡¡¡¡¡- kokoro comenzo a gritar , y fue por eso que El dueño de la casa Kory asakura , Kai , Takao, Pyro, su primogenito y Zei corrieron aver que pasaba....-

- kokoro que te pasa por que gritas hermanita - dijo pyro algo preocupado-

- es que ...es nancy, estaba hablando con ella y de repente se retorció de dolor y salio corriendo en dirección al jardin de mama..-

- pero por que no la detuviste kokoro¡¡- dijo kory, .- el jardin de makoto parece una selva de varias hectáreas, si ella no lo conoce es seguro que se pierda ademas soltamos a los animales salvajes a petición de mako¡¡¡-

- entonces no hay tiempo que perder hay que ir por ella- dijo Zei mientras que todos asentian y salian en su busqueda.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras tanto la castaña estaba corriendo lo que sus fuerzas le daban para llegar a donde habia escondido su secreto, llego a un extremo casi a los limites de los terrenos de la mansion y levanto una puerta que estaba cubierta totalmente por maleza , entro en ella volviendola a cerrar, camino por unas escaleras hacia abajo, mientras que sentia que sus fuerzas flaqueaban .. al llegar al final de las escaleras tomo la llave plateada y coloco su dije en forma de estrella junto con ella , con lo cual al girar la llave, una puerta que estaba escondida se abrio , dejando ver un cuarto ocscuro,de no ser por una luz rojiza y azul que provenia de un espejo totalmente negro que estaba en el centro....

- jajajajaja , esta vez por poco y no llegas , jajaja- una voz parecida a la de ella salia del espejo.-

- ya callate , estoy cansada pero aun tengo fuerzas para detenerte - dijo la chica mientras que concentraba toda su energia en una pequeña esfera....-

- ahh por favor- la misma voz volvio a hablar- ya me has detenido por 17 años, proximamente 18 , no crees que ya es tiempo de que aceptes tu destino?- dijo mientras se reia sacasticamente -

- ya basta Yami ¡¡¡¡¡- nancy volteo el espejo encontrandose con una chica identica a ella solo que en sus ojos una oscuridad y maldad tremendas se dejaban ver , ademas de que estaba vestida con un vestido largo y negro.- crees que voy a dejar que lastimes a mi familia, no en balde estoy haciendo estos conjuros duarante tanto tiempo...-

- XDDD en serio crees que esos malditos conjuros de escudo para tu familia sirvan ?-

- si... por esa razon tu no les pondras una mano encima , no mientras tenga vida y fuerza....-

- bien si eso es lo que quieres , esta vez gastare mas de tu energia... de la poca que te queda...- mientras que nancy se arrodillaba concentrandose en la bola de energia , Yami comenzo a sacar rayos negros del espejo los cuales dañaban el poder espirirual, el alma y el cuerpo de la chica, sin embargo a esta no parecia importarle....-

- que ya te cansaste- dijo nancy mientras que abria sus ojos- si la unica forma de mantenerte en ese espejo es dejar que toda la energia maligna me dañe, es un precio que estoy dispuesta a pagar ...- dijo mientras se ponia de pie y con la esfera de energia que tenia en sus manos envolvia el espejo...

- noooo. maldita, tal vez me estes deteniendo pero puedo sentir como te debilitas cada vez mas, jajaja, a este paso la profesia se cumplira y tu desapareceras de la tierra jajajaa....- mientras decía esto la voz se iba desvaneciendo para dejar un espejo de marco negro comun y corriente...

- eso ya lo veremos- nancy salio de esa seccion a la que tanto temia tratando de curar las heridas que tenia, solo deseaba que nadie la encontrara cuando saliera de la seccion Tsubaza , por que si no tendria que dar muuuchas explicaciones, y era lo ultimo que queria en ese momento .....

- maldicion¡¡¡, esta vez si me dolio...- dijo mientras se tambaleaba un poco al subir las escaleras...

--------------------------------------------------------

- ¿ya la encontraron?- dijo kory al resto de su familia-

- no papi todavia no... esa niña ya me preocupo , si tan solo la hubiera detenido- la chica estaba desconcertada -

- calmate kokoro, no fue tu culpa- la consoló Zei- ten en cuenta que si todo paso como dices aqui la unica culpable es ella.-

- no ella no tiene la culpa la tengo yo ¡¡¡- kokoro estaba mas exaltada- ella es solo una niña no tienen por que decir que ella tiene la culpa, si van a culpar a alguien culpenme a mi....¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-

- por favor kokoro calmate- la voz de un chico bicolor se escucho- ¿crees que ella se sentira contenta al saber que te culpas de lo que le pasa?... pareciera que no la conoces-

- por eso mismo estoy preocupada.... ella es una persona muy querida para mi y si le llega a pasar algo nunca me lo voy a perdonar¡¡¡¡ - la chica estaba al borde de las lagrimas....

- calmate hermanita veras que todo sale bien ..- dijo Pyro mientras consolaba a kokoro- aqui nadie tiene la culpa de nada, solo tenemos que encontrarla y asunto arreglado..-

- por cierto- pregunto kai- ¿alguien ha visto a takao?-

- No yo no- contesto la mayoria -

-Yo lo vi dirigirse al este del jardin - dijo Pyro-

-mmmhhhh... esto me esta sonando muy raro....- termino kory mientras ahora buscaban tambien a Takao...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

- ay dios mio ahora donde me meti, jejeje, espero que nancy ande por aqui...- decia el moreno mientras se internaba en una espesura-

Camino unos cuantos minutos hasta que vio una sombra moverse lentamente a lo lejos, se acerco a ella, y se dio cuenta de quien era...-

- nancy¡¡¡- grito takao acercandose a la chica- con que aqui estabas, te hemos estado buscando...-

- ta...kao..- dijo la chica con un hilo de voz mientras se desplomaba , pero takao la sostuvo-

- Dios que te paso.. estas muy lastimada ..¡¡¡¡- dijo takao al darse cuenta del estado de la chica-

- ya..mi.. no .. tenshi....- fue lo que la chica contesto antes de desmayarse-

- dios mio sera mejor que te lleve de nuevo a la mansion.....¡¡¡¡¡- y el moreno cargo a la chica llevandola lo mas rapido que podia....

----------------------------------------------------------------------

-dios mio ya llevamos una hora buscando y no hay señales de ella- decia Kory mientras estaba oscureciendo...-

- ay no puede ser, y takaito tampoco esta por aqui ??, que vamos a hacer si no los encontramos - Dijo Zei mientras movia sus dedos nerviosamente-

- esperen...- dijo koko mientras señalaba a dos sombras que se acercaban- son ellos¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡- kokoro corrio alegremente a donde se encontraban, pero al acercarse se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situacion .... - que le paso ... Takao ¡¡¡-

- no lo se , cuando la encontre ella ya estaba en ese estado.- decia mientras la recostaba en el cesped-

- mhhh. esto parece...- se decía a si mismo kory mientras observabab a la chica-

- no se queden alli , debemos llevarla a la mansion rapido ¡¡¡- decia Zei, mientras todos asentian y kai llevaba a la chica, pues kokoro no se despegaba de ella...

- esto esta muy raro....- dijo kai , al momento de que entraban a la mansion - es parte de tu secreto no es asi... nancy ?...-

---------------------------------------------------------------------

La siguiente hora fue mucho movimiento dentro de la mansion, limpiando sus heridas, la familia que quedaba se entero de su estado, visitas continuas, preguntas sin respuesta , y una chica que desde hacia dos horas no recuperaba el conocimiento....

- creo que lo mejor sera dejarla descansar - dijo Makoto a los presentes- veremos si mañana recupera el conocimiento -

- pero...- decia kokoro- yo quisiera quedarme con ella para vigilarla-

- no crees que lo que ella necesita es descanso en soledad ¬¬- dijo kai con su peculiar tono de voz -

.- tu callate ... que no ves que no podemos dejarla sola de nuevo ¡¡¡ ¬¬-

- calma , calma, recuerden que tiene que estar en silencion, anden salgan todos de aqui, y tu kokoro puedes quedarte si quieres, avisanos si despierta-

- si mami, lo hare-

Javi, que se encontraba en la habitacion , se habia acercado sin que nadie la viera mientras la discusion se daba, y de la falda de su tia saco la llave plateada y el libro empastado de negro, y sin decir nada salio de su habitacion.....

- uyy... no me gusta tener que mentirle a nadie, pero le prometi a mi tia que no diría nada, o y eso que aparentar que no se nada a mi ya me parece una mentira o- decia javi mientras se dirigia a su habitacion reflexionando sobre si tenia que decirles o no a sus familiares sobre lo de la seccion tsubaza....

---------------------------------------------------------------------

- que fue lo que te paso...- decia kokoro sentada en uno de los sofas de la habitacion de su hermana pequeña-

- ya.. mi.. no.. ten..shi- dijo la chica entre sueños.-

- que?. oscuridad del angel? el angel de la oscuridad? - la chica estaba desconcertada.- que es lo que quieres decir?-

- ya...mi ..- fue todo lo que respondio antes de caer en profundo sueño de nuevo..-

- sinceramente no entiendo que es lo que esta pasando aqui... y tengo el presentimiento de que no es nada bueno.-

las horas pasaron y ya eran mas de las tres de la mañana, la castaña se desperto sobresaltada , habia tenido sueños bastante maslos, todos relacionados con aquella maldición que yacía sobre ella desde el primer dia que puso un pie sobre esta tierra... miro a su alrrededor tratando de acostumbrarse a la ahora oscuridad que reinaba, diviso una silueta, sentada en un sofa, cerca de la ventana, se acerco y noto con gran ternura que era su hermana mayor kokoro Yana, acaricio levemente su mejilla tratando de no despertarla....

- por ti y por mi familia..... mi sangre correra ....-

y diciendo esto salio de la habitacion a sabiendas de que su energia tanto magica espirirual y fisica se acabaria pronto........

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**nan: ahh por fin, este pobre fic ya lo tenia abandonado,,, pero como volvio mi inspiracion, ahora si puedo actualizar**_

**_kai: ¬¬ que milagro... de veraz ...a ver cuanto te dura esta loquera_**

**_nan: emmm ¬¬ mejor esperemos que mi imaginacion no se trabe si?_**

**_takao: ne no le hagas caso a kai, el quizo decir "felicidades por actualizar " n.n_**

**_kai: shhhh. takao no digas eso o_**

**_takao: ya vez te dije.....(abrazando a kai)_**

**_nan: emmm... bueno n-n espero que dejen sus reviews, jeje matta nee, arigatou minna¡¡¡_**


	3. La soeldad mi destino final

****

_**Back to Home**_

_**Capitulo 3 **_

_**" La soledad.. mi destino final"**_

****

La luz de la mañana iluminó poco a poco la habitación, despertando a un alma que yacía dormida sobre el sofá, la chica castaña giro la cabeza levemente mientras se acostumbraba a la luz y enfocaba la cama que estaba a su lado...

-Nan-chan??- pregunto aun somnolienta, al no recibir respuesta se preocupo, al acercarse a la cama se dio cuenta de que su hermana no estaba....

------------------------------------------------------ 

- Muchas gracias javi- dijo Nancy cuando su pequeña sobrina le hubo regresado sus cosas-

- De nada n-n, pensé que seria muy problemático si mi mami las encontraba- Contesto javi sentándose en el pasto de un hermosos jardín cubierto de flores.-

-Si.. me has salvado dos veces javi...- dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente y abrazándola - pero te he obligado a mentir... te he quitado parte de tu inocencia y eso nunca me lo voy a ... no tengo valor para mirar a tu mami a la cara... por eso....- Javi la miraba interrogante mientras que su tía delineaba tiernamente su mejilla.- perdóname , pero es peligroso que sigas involucrándote , no quiero que les pase nada, y mucho menos si eres tu o Kokoro.- y diciendo esto le beso la frente mientras Javi caía inconsciente en su regazo.- gracias mi niña, pero creo que para ti lo mejor.... sea olvidarlo....-

----------------------------------------------------- 

- nan-chan ¡¡- Kokoro estaba buscando a su hermana por todos lados, estaba a punto de reunir a toda su familia para hacer otra revolución cuando diviso dos siluetas que estaban entrando por la puerta principal ...

- ahh que bien dormi¡¡¡- decia javi estirandose- gracias tia n.n creo que tenias razon en eso de dormir en el pasto¡.-

- si javi me alegro mucho n.n- _"almenos asi ya puedes ser feliz sin preocuparte por esa carga que te hice llevar"_

- nancy donde estabas¡¡¡- dijo kokoro algo molesta.-

- ahh o.o... O hola koko¡¡-

- como que hola ¬¬ ¡¡ por que te vas sin avisar¡¡ y aun en ese estado¡¡- reclamo refiriendose a la debilidad de la chica.-

- en serio koko-chan estoy bien n.n-

- no es verdad ... exijo que me expliques que te paso anoche¡¡-

- a... anoche ??- la chica se vio en apuros al ver que su cuartada se venia abajo.-este... me .. me .. dolia es estomago ¡¡¡ si eso...y cuando sali para que me diera el fresco me me... ataco un... tigre de mami.. papi no me advirtio cuando llegue -

-O.Ô no me engañes ¬¬.. se que algo tramas..-

-n-nUUU nada nada .. koko en serio- el ambiente se estaba poniendo tenso-

- Nancy ¡¡- una voz de un chico muy reconocible por su tono se escucho..- ya deja de estar holgazaneando y haz lo que te dije¡¡-

- a la orden kai ¡¡.. la recluta del neo borg team lista para entrenar¡¡.- dijo nancy felizmente por que gracias a kai kokoro ya no le haria mas preguntas , sin embargo....

- QUE¡¡¡¡ omo demonios se re ocurre qye va a entrenar en esas condiciones¡¡¡- la voz de kokoro se escucho a todo volumen al ver lo que suscedia-

- ay no grites¡¡ ¬¬ ya te dije que solo asi se va a fortalecer¡¡-

- pero no, no ,no ,no y no... no ves que es muy pequeña y se puede lastimas baka¡¡-

- koko...- la voz pacifica de nancy se escucho..- esta bien,a demas tiene razon, y te prometo que si me duele algo no hare muycho esfuerzo oki n.n? pero debes prometerme que estaras feliz y tranquila nn-

- ahhhhhh.... esta bien- dijo ams bien con resignacion alr ecordar el por que su hermana pequeña era su debilidad...-

-------------------------------------------------- 

- Te dije que no me iba a detener-

- hay pero me duele.. eres un tosco ¡¡-

- callate y haz lo que te dije, subete y levantalo.-

- ¬¬ no es justo, tu tienes la diversion nada mas viendome hacerlo.-

-tu te lo buscaste.-

-ay¡¡¡¡ me dolio o .-

- que baka¡-

- a ver hazlo tu a ver si es cierto que muy fuerte¡¡-

- no por que es tu actividad no la mia, bonito me voy a ver haciendo eso tan facil, solo lo tomas con una mano y lo jalas.-

- TToTT esta bien lo voy a hacer pero nada mas para que veas que yo tambien puedo ¬¬- y la chica jalo su brazo lo mas fuerte que pudo, logrando asi levantar un peso de mas de 25 kilos que estaba colocado en la maquina de ejercicios ( XDDD que pensaban¡¡)-

- alli esta si pudiste-

- agradece que tengo las manos ocupadas.-

- por que , si no que me ibas a hacer eh?-

- ahhh.... nada ¬¬ pero solo por que le prometi algo a alguien con respecto a ti, prometí que no vovleria a tocarte , sabes a lo que me refiero... desde que supe que kokoro era tu esposa y tu no me dijiste nada ...-

- antes no pensabas eso..-

- eso era antes... las personas cambian mas de lo que crees..., pero he comprendido algo...-

- que es ?- pregunto el bicolor con cierto grado de interés-

- que a pesar de que pase mas de 6 años de mi vida en completa soledad, ahora que se que al fin y al cabo si tenia familia, se han convertido en lo mas importante para mi... y no me importara sacrificar mi vida por ellos, morire feliz ...-

- espera... por que hablas en presente?¿¿¿-

- ahhh... no... quize decir que moriría feliz jeje, jejejej- dijo la chica riendo nerviosamente por su obvio error-

- algo me ocultas lo se , se ve en tu mirada- dijo mientras se reflejaba en sus ojos.-

- estas loco¡¡- dijo desviando el contacto bajando la mirada- mira mejor voy a nada un rato vienes?-

- hmp...- dijo como respuesta-

- pues vamos n.n-

---------------------------------------------------- 

- algo me oculta tia¡¡¡- dijo kokoro en otro cuarto mientras hablaba con Zei- No es normal¡¡-

- Pero ya te dijo que fue uno de los tigres de Mako-

-Ahh no me digas que todos aqui se creyeron esa mentira...-

- Es posible.. recuerda que Mako solto a sus felinos antes de que ella llegara-

- ay ¡¡ o aun asi se que algo me oculta...- kokoro no se daba por vencida- y lo voy a averiguar.-

---------------------------------------------------- 

- Entonces?- La voz gentil de la señora Mako se escuchaba-

- fue energia- su esposo y el señor de aquella mansion hablo.- diga lo que diga esas heridas son de energia , pude percibir el rastro de ella anoche..-

- Pero que le pasara-

- No lo se... pero lo mejor sera mantenerla vigilada - termino abrazando a su desconsolada esposa-

----------------------------------------------------- 

- Jajaja esta deliciosa.- dijo la chica lanzandose al agua.- ven kai...-

- No.. ¬¬ asi estoy bien..-

- ahh si?. entonces .. ¬¬ por que te pusiste tu traje de baño?-

- por que.-... tenia calor ¬¬-

- si claro... ven ¡¡ al agua..- dijo la castaña jalando a kai de una pierna haciendolo caer a la piscina.- jaja que caida mas comica te mereces un premio¡¡-

- ¬¬xx me las pagaras¡¡- dijo el bicolor mientars que comenzaba una guerra de agua... a lo lejos una mujer de apacible aspecto observaba la escena,.-

- Realmente fue duro para ella saber lo de kai... que hago?- dijo mientras se diriga al estudio que tenia en otra parte de la mansión-

Poco despues ya estaba todo ams calmado y kai descidio a ir por unos jugos...

- jeje- reflexiono la castaña al verse sola.- ya habia olvidado los momentos que pase con kai, yuriv, boris , ivan y sergei en la abadia.. momentos dificiles peor divertidos..- sonrio tristemente y miro su reflejo en el agua, pero este tenia una mueca burlesca en su rostro....-

- ja pobrecita de ti... que se siente saber que no los veras mas?....-

- yami...- dijo la chica..- por que estan tan empeñada a tormentarme?-- yo?? ja, que not e das cuenta que la unica que se esta atormentando aqui eres tu? piensas que si te acercas demasiado a tu familia los lastimaras , ja, que absurdo desperdicio de energia lo de javiera..-- callate yami, yo fui una desconsiderada al hacerla cargar ese peso, peor ya lo arregle.. ademas... no me interesa lo que pase conmigo con tal de acabarte¡¡-- Oki oki, pero... recuerda que yo soy tu al fin y al cabo.- mientras su risa comenzaba a hacerse mas cinica a lo que nancy golpeo el agua haciendo que el reflejo desapareciera..-- lo se lo se... al fin y al cabo.. tu eres mi oscuridad-

----------------------------------------------------------- 

- escucha kokoro...- decia nancy a su hermana, quien se encontraba en el estudio, comenzando con aquella platica que tanta falta les hacia a las dos- tenemos que hablar sobre kai-  
-lo se.. y... si te hace feliz lod ejare libre, recuerda que tu felicidad es la mia, no soportaria verte triste..-  
- no... escucha hermanita.- nancy se arrodillo colocando su cabeza en el regazo de su hermana quien se encontraba sentada en un sofa- es verdad que yo tuve algo muy profundo con kai hace tiempo, pero a pesar de lo que siento no voy a interponerme, pues he visto que a pesar de todo es feliz contigo, y aunque lo sigo queriendo, mi felicidad llegara solamente cuando logre que tu los eas, me entiendes...- kokoro acariciaba el cabello de su hermana sin decir nada mientras su cuerpo temblaba a cada palabra- je, aunque confiezo que aun fui tan tonta como para tener la leve esperanza de tomar lo dejado cuando salio de la abadia, pero... me doy cuenta de que sus sentimientos cambiaron cuando te conocio, eso me alegra..- dijo levantandose y dandole una sincera sonrisa a su hermana-  
  
- pero eres una mentirosa - dijo kokoro levantandose tambien (como lo supe soy adivina sabia que dirias eso)-

- no quiero que te sientas asi, recuerda que antes que mi felicidad , esta tu y ...- la chica callo al sentir como su hermana mayor se acercaba y la abraza tiernamente para luego darle un suave beso en la frente.-

- ya estoy bien.. ok ahora seremos felices.. n.n- y diciendo esto salio de la habitación dejando a kokoro algo desconcertada pero sobre todo preocupada...-  
  
Cuando la chica hubo salido susurro para si,, " al fin y al cabo mi destino era estar sola .. no lo crees?...-

y se dirigio a su habitacion con la mirada oculta en los mechones de cabello castaños que caian sobre su rostro, cuando entro, cerro la puerta y las ventanas con llave dejando todo a oscuras.. y sin poder contenerce mas cayo en el piso llorando desconsoladamente...  
  
en ese momento el mayor de los hiwatari pasaba por alli y se detubo ale scuchar sollozos , se acerco a la puerta tratandod e capatarq ue suscedia.-  
  
- soy una tonta ¡¡.. no debo llorar eso es para los debiles y yo no lo soy ¡¡¡ que verguenza... al menos podre llorar de felicidad cuando kokoro lo haga tambien...-

- Kai se separo y se dirigio a la planta de abajo, se sentia culpable por el estado de la chica, sin tan solo , el dia que la volvio a ver le ubiera explicado la situacion en vez de darle alas nada de esto habria suscedido-  
  
Mientras la chica se lamente , en uno de los espejos de la habitacion , su reflejo se levanto mostrando una sonrisa descarada.. en verdad le agradaba el deplorable estado de su otra mitad..-

-ja mirate, ... vaya que te dolio decirle eso no? por que eres debil , ja, por que dejarle a kai a kokoro?-

- callate yami - esta vez la mirada de la chica era de odio.- tu no la conoces y si hay alguien que tiene todo el derecho sobre kai , esa es kokoro¡¡¡-  
  
yami se sorprendio al ver la mirada de nancy, jamas la habia visto tan desidida pero sobre todo le encantaba esa miarada de odio que tenia.- lo ves... esas son patrañas si yo estuviera afuera haria lo que fuera por hacer que kai volviera a mi lado... ja pero al fin y al cabo me divierte el ver como sufres y lloras , sabes...-

- disfrutare mucho de tu vida, por que voy a poner en orden algunas cosas , empezando por tu querida kokoro ja.-

- te atreves a ponerle una mano encima y te juro que aunque tenga que morirme te acabare¡¡-

- uy que miedo, si supieras la divertida que me doy , tu lloras , te sacrifica, te preocupas, te entristeces y para que ?.. nadie te lo agradece.. y luego todavia te atreve a decir " ay mi destino era estar sola "- esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla mayor haciendo que el odio dentro de la castaña creciera- ja mas idiota no se puede ser.- yami espero la respuesta de nancy pero se sorpendio pues esta no se movio, reflexionaba sobre las palabras de yami ¿ seria posible que todos sus esfuerzos fueran en vano?-

- son en vano¡¡¡- grito yami al saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando al fin y alc abo eran la misma- yo no se por que te empeñas en que kokoro y kai se queden juntos si al final su destino es no estarlo... y tu los sabes...-

- no me niego , ya que en se el futuro, tengo el poder de cambiarlo... ellos jamas harian tal cosa-

- solo recuerda aquel sueño... y por si se te olvida, la culpable de todo directa o indirectamente fuiste tu... tu lo ocasionaste .. tu lo planeaste... y se cumplira no importa lo que hagas jajaja, y si no me crees mirate al espejo¡¡¡¡¡- jajajaja- y yami desaparecio dejando el reflejo de la chica pero para su sorpresa en ese momento , era identica a yami con ese odio y acidez en la voz...

- no... dijo sosteniendo su dije de estrella- si yo lo cause, lo planee, la solucion es muy sencilla si yo no estoy.... eso jamas pasara.....-

**fin del capitulo 3**

**never eding story**


End file.
